The Battle of Time
by metroidprime
Summary: Hi, well sorry I haven't ben posting chapters but I just moved and it was so confusing that I forgot to post chapters. But still Im going to post chapters for every one of my stories and add some new ones to.
1. Link and his Army

Everything was quite. Link was waiting with the army of Hyrule. They were waiting for the enemy to come. A war was going on between Hyrule and the dark army led by Ganondorf.

"Here they come!" a soldier shouted

Their they were, covered in a black aura.

The Hyrule army shouts their battle cry and starts running at their enemy. The dark army did the same.

Clash cling slash a dark soldier was struck down.

Link was fighting fiercely. Striking down every dark soldier that he saw. But he also saw devastation for his army. He saw 12 of his men get struck down by dark soldiers. Then Link thought what if we lose this War. A nightmare, he would not let that happen.

"FIRE THE CANNONS!" Link shouted.

The cannon people heard the order but they hesitated. They thought "what if we hit one of are own". A moment later they realized why Link had given that order. He was going to order a retreat.

They aimed cannons and fired all of their cannon balls.

"RETREAT"! Link shouted.

The army was confused but they did what they were told. They ran into the castle.

The cannon people started firing all of their cannons. Finally after firing all of their cannons the dark army retreated leaving the castle of Hyrule peaceful.

"Next time fight harder they slaughtered half of are men in 20 minutes that's why I ordered a retreat". Link said.

Hyrule's army all agreed they would fight harder next time.

So after that Link went to Zelda's room to talk to her.

"So how did the battle go". asked Zelda.

"Not good". said Link

" Next time we might even lose". Link said.


	2. GANONDORF!

"Oh Link that's terrible" Zelda said. "Link"?

Link was looking at Zelda's piece of the Triforce.

Link giggled "I still remembered when you first realized you were Princess Zelda".

Link was still staring at the piece of the Triforce.

"I'm going to bed its been a long day". Link said and walks out the door. When Link gets to his room he was very tired. So he jumps on his bed, and was asleep in minutes.

As the sun rises Link slowly awakes BOOM, what the castle was already under attack! A moment later a commander barged in.

"General Theirs a big hole in the wall" The commander said.

"Their someone in the castle"? Link said

"yes and theirs one other thing theirs no army". The commander responded.

When Link heard this he ran up the stairs to warn Zelda.

When he got to Zelda's room he saw that Zelda's door had been blown out Link starts to panic. He walks in the room and saw GANONDORF! (or Ganon for short)

"Well Link it's a pleasure to be here with me" Ganon said.

"Well its not for me!" Link shouted

Link jumps up and slashes Ganon making him fall over. Link looks around and saw Zelda under the bed.

"Come on Zelda lets get out of here" Link said in a gentle voice.

Zelda crawls out from under the bed and they start making their way to the door when they were stopped in their tracts by Ganon.

"Not so fast". Shouted Ganon.

Link gets ready to fight Ganon and this time its not going to be so easy.


	3. Zelda's Sword

Link runs towards Ganon sword raised and shield ready. Ganon on the other hand is standing still waiting for Link's attack. Link jumps up and does a front flip over Ganon's head when he lands Link will have a clear strike at Ganon's back.

Link lands perfectly raises his sword and strikes.

SLASH SLASH SLASH. Three strikes at his back. And Ganon was on the floor again. Then Link thought "Why had it been so easy". A second later he felt a strong pain in his back and fell to the ground. Dazed but alive he looked around to see what hit him. He Looks up only to see Ganon standing above him.

Ganon raises his sword and strikes . "AAAAAHHHH". Link screamed in deep pain. Zelda couldn't stand to see Link in so much pain so she grabs a sword hanging on the wall and cuts off Ganon's arm's. Ganon screams in pain and falls down on his knees. Zelda raises her sword again and strikes Ganon's back.

Link opens his eye's to see whats happening he gets up and to see Ganon on the floor that's a surprise and to think that Zelda beat him how humiliating. "Link pick him up and throw him out the window and hurry before he gets up". Zelda yelled. Link had little strength left but enough to pick up Ganon. Link picks up Ganon and walks over to the window.

"That won't work Zelda we have to destroy him with the Master sword". Link said

Link puts him down and makes him stand up( with Zelda's help) Link raises his sword and at that very moment Ganon regained conciseness. Link came down with a hard strike Ganon screamed in pain and fell out the window.

"Link" Screamed Ganon. "You will never save your castle it will be destroyed and haven't seen the last of me Link next time I will destroy you". Then it was silent.

"Link we did it we did it we defeated Ganon"!

"Yes for now". Link said.

"What do you mean"? Zelda asked.

"I mean we haven't defeated him for good" Link answered.

And at that very moment half of the castle blew up.


	4. Enraged

"AHHH". Zelda screamed. "We're under attack". Someone shouted. Link was on his way down to the commander post when another explosion happened this time it was where Link was. Link was pushed back into a wall by the force of the explosion. Dark troopers stormed in without any notice of Link getting back up.

Link draws his sword and strikes down a dark trooper. Now the dark troopers notice him. Link knew he was in deep trouble. The dark troopers encircled Link. One trooper raised his sword only to meet another sword. He fell to the floor revealing the person who had struck him. To Links surprise it wasn't a soldier it was princess Zelda! "Zelda what the heck are you doing here"? Link asked in amazement.

"Helping you of course". Zelda answered. "But But But you're a girl you cant wield a sword" Link said still in amazement. Slap, Link's cheek was hit so hard he fell to the ground. "What was that for". Link asked. "Never mind that remember we're surrounded". Zelda said swinging her sword at a Dark trooper. "Right". Link said.

Link spins around disarming a Dark trooper. He turns again to face the disarmed trooper. Raises his sword and strikes. "One down hundred more to go" Link said. All of a sudden a Dark trooper appeared behind. Link turns around only to see a sword coming right at him. Link closed his eye's waiting for the pain to come but it never did. Link opens his eye's to see why the pain hadn't come but what he saw was the Dark trooper who had swung the sword at him on the ground and Zelda standing on top of him. "Way to easy". Zelda said

"Zelda look out"! Link shouted. Zelda turns around as a sword came down on her. "ZELDA NOO"! Link screamed. "AHH". Zelda shouted and fell to the floor. Link was enraged. He jumped in the air and came down hard on a Dark trooper. Link attacked again and clashes with a Trooper's sword. Link flips striking a trooper's head. He landed then spinned around and around striking down any trooper that was in range of his sword.

Link then does a back flip when he landed he met a strong pain and fell to the floor unconscious.


	5. Tortured

When Link finally woke up he was confused and dazed. He tried to get up but couldn't. Link looked around hoping to find where he was. Everything was blurry so Link couldn't see anything except a dark figure approaching him. Link managed to lift his head, everything was still blurry, but Link knew who was in front of him. It was GANONDORF! He was doing something that Link couldn't see. Suddenly a strong pain came upon Link and everything went black.

Link opened his eye's and looked around he couldn't remember anything except a strong pain. Link got up and looked around again. He seemed to be in Hyrule. "I'm in Hyrule"? Link said in question. "ahh where's Zelda". "Right here". Zelda said standing behind Link. "Zelda what happened". Link asked. "We were captured and tortured by Ganon". She answered. "Let go to Lon Lon ranch to go get Epona". "But Ingo is their with his army". Link said. "You forget we have part of are army to and if we kill Ingo his army would be confused and out of order". (Sorry to interrupt the story but I need to tell you something. You know when Link woke up in Hyrule I'll tell you how he got there later on in the story. O.k. back to the story). Link and Zelda lined up there army and marched to Lon Lon Ranch.


	6. AMBUSH

When Link and his army got to Lon Lon Ranch everything was peaceful. Link never expected it to be this quiet. Suddenly a blast came out of no were and wiped out five of Link's soldiers. Link drew his sword and yelled "AMBUSH!"

Link couldn't believe his eye's he saw thousands of enemy soldiers running toward his army. Another Blast came wiping out four more of his men. By the time Link had time to turn his head the enemy had engaged in battle.

Link started to run into the onslaught , slashed down a enemy soldier and ran to a farm beckoning a squad of men to follow. His men followed but only one made it to the farm for the others were hit with arrows. "What do you want sir"? The soldier said breathlessly. "I want you to take a four soldiers down to the Ranch and grab five horses. My Archers will cover you." Link said. "Now go!

The soldier ran out of the house. A moment later Link yelled "Archers cover fire that soldier." Pointing to the man. Just as he went in to come out of the house it exploded.


	7. The Saddness

-1Hi its me, sorry it took a really long time for me to post another chapter, but I had to move and get things straighten out. Ok here it is and just to warn you Link and Zelda Lovers this chapter is going to be sad.

"He's dead!" said a soldier leaning over the body of his general Link. "WHAT!" shouted the commander. "I said he's dead".

The soldier leaning over the dead body of Link. Shortly before Link and his army attacked Lon Lon Ranch, but it ended up as a ambush for them. Link ran for cover in a house, but for some reason it the enemy had planned out that he would run in there so they set a bomb of from inside the house.

"How could we lose him he was the best general." Said the soldier. "That's not the worst news." said the commander now coming from behind. "Zelda is dead to".


End file.
